1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a help document generating method and a help document generating program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of automatically generating a help document for a workflow, a help document generating method and a help document generating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a complex machine called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) provided with the functions as a scanner, printer, copier, and facsimile machine has become widespread. In the MFP, it is possible to define a workflow as a combination of a plurality of processes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-165591 discloses a technique where help contents are stored for each operation, and when a process is selected, an operation manual corresponding to the selected process is generated by combining operation guidance necessary for the selected process.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-165591, however, the operation manual is generated for each process, which means that for a workflow as a combination of a plurality of processes, operation manuals of the same number as that of the processes are generated. The resulting operation manuals will be complicated and it will be difficult to find a desired operation manual.